


"i told you so."

by CurriedSugar



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Nanjo Kijiro | Joe, me writing found family sk8? very very likely, stupid teenagers doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar
Summary: In which Miya has the braincell among his "brothers", as per usual.
Relationships: Implied Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	"i told you so."

**Author's Note:**

> ...well. i did not expect so many of you to love my stupid renga fic. over 1000 hits and 240 notes in just over a day? i thought that was fuckin' impossible for me and my shitty fics, thank you all!
> 
> as a reward, you all get found family sk8! this is kind of based off of [ this mini headcanon dump i posted on my tumblr a while ago about my found family sk8 idea!](https://sweet-curried-powder.tumblr.com/post/645673178459439104/random-found-family-sk8-headcanon-dump-based-off) i have more ideas for future fics, but i'm also open to suggestions, just hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr, don't be shy!
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

It was rather late in the evening, the streets dark with only streetlamps and the few shops that were open at this hour being the only sources of light. Cherry was driving, his glasses on so he could see where he was going and be a safe, responsible driver, while Miya, Langa, and Reki were huddled up in the backseat, skateboards on their laps, watching a video of someone trying to do a fairly complicated skating move, yet failing miserably.

“His technique is all wrong,” Miya pointed out. “He’s not getting enough speed before he jumps, and even then, he’s jumping at the wrong time.” He glanced at Langa, who was on the other side of Reki. The half-Canadian was staring at the screen with wide eyes of wonder, his mouth slightly agape.

Oh no. Miya recognized that look.

“Langa—” the middle schooler started.

“Reki. I want to do that.” Dear god, you could practically see the sparkles of pure determination surrounding the snowlike boy. 

“Langa, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Miya sighed, making a face.

“I hurt myself all the time when Reki was teaching me how to skate,” Langa stated matter-of-factly. “This isn’t different.”

“Yes it is! It took me half a year to master this move!”

“Hey, it took Langa only a few weeks to master an ollie!” Reki didn’t hesitate in any way whatsoever as he defended his friend. “It took me months to! If anyone can master that move, Langa sure can!”

“Reki, stop encouraging Langa,” Cherry spoke up from the driver’s seat. “Listen to Miya. You too, Langa. Don’t get overconfident.”

“Yes, Cherry,” the two high schoolers chorused, like primary school children repeating what their teacher told them to. But the both of them had no intention of listening to Cherry.

The calligrapher, now temporarily to be known as a skating legend in the world of S, parked his car not too far away from the place himself. He was using his own personal car after all, and he didn’t want his skating life and his daily life to clash together. It wouldn’t really be pretty if it did, so he preferred to keep it separate, like Joe and Shadow did. 

“Now, I’m going to go change,” Cherry told the three boys, as all of them got out of the car. “Joe can’t make it tonight, so Shadow will be waiting by the entrance to make sure you get there safe. Talk to him first, then you can go off on your own. Understood?”

Reki, Langa and Miya nodded in agreement, holding their boards in hand. 

“Good. Miya, you’re in charge. I don’t want to drive to the hospital tonight.” Miya nodded, giving Cherry a small salute. Him being “in charge” usually meant, “Make sure Reki or Langa don’t break anything/kill themselves by doing something stupid”. The cat lover was fairly used to this at this point, in all honesty.

Cherry headed off into the shop of a fellow friend of his who also attended S to change into his skater gear. The kids headed to the entrance of the abandoned mine turned technically illegal skateboarding race. After flashing their official S pins that would grant them permission to enter to the mid-20s college student who was working security, they headed in, being greeted with the sound of S fans young and old screaming at the top of their lungs, skateboard wheels moving across the dirt, and loud, obnoxious music blaring from several speakers set up all around, that probably would hurt your ears if you stopped and listened to it at that volume for hours on end. 

There was already a beef going on, between two skaters Reki wasn’t too familiar with, butthere were several things in one area of the mine, including a few rails of various lengths, half and quarter pipes, and even some grind boxes. The tall and gruff Shadow was leaning against a wall a ways away from that area, decked up in his face paint and edgy-looking clothing, as usual (well, at least for S. He wouldn’t be caught dead showing up to work like that.)

“I won’t keep you morons long. Just don’t do anything stupid,” Shadow grumbled, rolling his eyes. “I swear, if I hafta come along while taking Reki to the hospital, I’m charging a fee!”

Reki made a noise that was probably supposed to sound angry, but to Langa, it sounded adorable. Shadow stared off in the distance, waiting for Cherry to show as the kids headed to the pipes.

“You’re seriously about to do this?” Miya sighed, shaking his head. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Langa stubbornly insists. “The worst that’ll happen is that I’ll get a bruise.”

“You can still break your bones though, idiot!”

“That happens a lot in snowboarding. Nothing new.”

Miya huffed, clearly annoyed. “Fine then. If you can do the trick, I’ll give you 150 yen. Got them right here.” The thirteen year old pulled two coins out of his pocket, a 50 yen coin and a 100 yen coin. “Pull the trick off and they’re all yours, fellow slime.”

“Don’t call Langa a slime!” Reiki huffed, turning to Langa. “That’s gotta be easy money Langa! I’m sure you can do it!”

Langa let out a confident sigh, smiling widely as heat rushed to his cheeks. He got on his board, zooming up the halfpipe before doing a kickflip, soaring through the air, feeling the adrenaline running through his body, as if he was snowboarding back in the slopes of snowy Canada. It felt amazing, the rush he felt from skating was like the rush he felt from snowboarding, but more intense. It made him feel more  _ alive. _

But milliseconds after his eyes opened again, his face collided with the hard wood of the halfpipe, and it hurt. He could hear his board clatter as it hit the ground not too far away, and Reki gasping.

“Langa, are you okay?!”

“Told ya he’d get hurt. But he did pull off the trick, sorta.” Miya tossed the coins near Langa’s face, as he was collecting himself. “You earned it, I guess.”

As Langa took the yen and pushed himself up, he felt something wet under his nose. Blinking slowly, he saw a small puddle of blood right where his nose was. He felt his heart stop, shaking slightly as he saw more blood drip down.

He quickly looked up at Reki and Miya, a panicky look on his face, tears in his eyes. Miya’s eyes widened, taking a slow step back, while Reki went pale.

“Oh crap. That’s not good,” Miya mumbled.

“LANGA! YOUR NOSE!” Reki’s shout alerted Shadow and Cherry, the latter having just arrived. Shadow cursed loudly, the two adult chaperones running to their dumb kids, the hurt one on the brink of crying.

“Five minutes!” Shadow cried. “I turn my back for five minutes and already one of you is hurt! Well, at least it wasn’t Reki this time…”

“Are you all right, Langa?” Cherry bent down to Langa and Reki’s level, already having taken out the first aid kit. “What happened?”

“I was trying to do a new trick. But I fell on my face,” Langa felt like he was gonna puke, trying not to look at the blood that was forming a puddle on the ground. “And my nose hurts...it hurts a lot.”

“Scale of one to ten?”

“Five. Maybe six.”

“Chin up. Look at me,” Cherry instructed, brow furrowing as he lifted Langa’s slightly bloodied chin up. The Canadian stared into the calligrapher’s gold eyes as he looked at the teenager’s nose, staring at every angle of it. “Doesn’t look too bad. There’s a chance that it’s probably broken, but it doesn’t look crooked or anything. You should be fine, but you should ask your mother to take you to a doctor just in case. You never know.”

“...thanks, mama Cherry,” Langa mumbled, blinking away tears, which he felt Cherry wipe away.

“You’re going to be okay, Langa. I broke my nose once, it hurt for a while, but it’ll heal quickly!” Reki grinned at his friend, trying to reassure him. “You’re not supposed to skate while it heals though, which kinda sucks. But we can race first thing once it heals, promise!”

A soft smile crept up on Langa’s face as he looked at Reki fondly, happy for his friend’s support. “ _ Thank you." _

“Hm?” Reki tilted his head.

“That was English. It means thank you.”

A slight blush dusted across Reki’s cheeks. Miya smiled at the two knowingly, as if he could read the minds of the two boys. Langa shot the thirteen year old a look that read “Don’t even think about it, Chinen”.

“Let’s just go. We need to ice that injury,” Cherry said, pulling Langa to his feet, while Reki rushed to collect his friend’s board.

“Can we get poutine?” You could hear the puppy dog eyes in Langa’s voice.

“Yes, we can if you want it.”


End file.
